eternalleavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyflora Skayshadow
Character Description Flowing blue hair tied into loops hanging down by her shoulder blades, glowing silver eyes with a scar across the right. Her shoulder pads glow with dark red light, with pincers of red shadow snapping out at some people. Her chest piece painted with black and red material to give the illusion of stained blood, her trousers are patterned the as her chest piece. Her boots are completely red with purple gems in the highest point of it... an old heirloom of her family's. She has two swords and two flintlocks on her or near her at all times, as well as a pouch of throwing knives. Without her armor Cy has a tattoo on one shoulder showing her Skyshadow emblem, which consists of the Sky with a Red Leaf on one side and on the other a dark red mask. And on her back she has a tattoo traveling the length of her back... which is her two swords traveling down it, with blood dripping from them. Cy when she isn't wearing her armor you can see a multitude of scars from previous fights. Story Chapter one - Life for a weak child Cyflora was treated harshly by her parents because they wanted her to be strong Matron for the Skyshadow and Darkbloom family's... but Cy couldn't give two shits about politics.. she was always beaten when she said this... but she and her sister Ryharae grew accustom to it... Cy and Ry where always very close to each other and when both found a teacher to educate them on fighting and rogue combat, the two weak and neglected children became stronger and stronger by the day... Chapter two - Finding a place to call home... Years later after her family had let the two explore the world, the two sisters found themselves in the sentinel army of Darnassus, mostly working in Ashenvale and Stonetalon... until they where called to fight the scourge hordes in Northrend... They both relished the idea of fighting on a scale as big as that... but... Ryharae Skyshadow.. became to egar... and was killed by the scourge and thrown to the side as Cyflora watched in abject horror and roared in anger... she fought her way to her sisters side... to only see the pale face.. the eyes looking at Cy sightlessly... Chapter three - The Cenarion Heroes Cyflora found home between the silence and the war.. taking refuge with a Order called the Cenarion Heroes.. in which she became apart of.. adding her skills to the arsenal of the Order... the more she fought with the enemys of Vandos Leafwalker.. the more her mentality slipped into uncertainty and insanity... Yet.. she met a lot of friends who accepted her and her demented ways... Such as Goreldien and Citarre... and her best friend.. Luynaraeth Thyris Ravenoak. Chapter four - The unnatural present Cyflora when she got back from the Cenarion Heroes' expedition in Draenor found out that her husband, Thaloron Starsong and her daughter, Iolia Starsong had been killed, chopped up put into a box and sent to her by Clavis Gladio. Her sister was forced to be killed by Cy due to Ry threatening to kill a civilian village. And the most recent... the last other person to be killed related to her, was her long lost brother, Talaron Skyshadow.. who was killed by Alex Sorrows...